video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
GoBots
|running time = 100 minutes |catalogue number = LR2206 |rating = |re-release date = }}GoBots is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video and Kideo Video on 4th August 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd on 3rd November 1986. Description In the War of the GoBots the Earth is at Stake! The GoBot phenomenon comes to home video in an action-filled adventure story that pits guardian GoBots against renegades. The fate of all intelligent life in the universe is up for grabs as GoBot Leader-1 and human astronaut Matt Hunter team up to battle the wicked GoBot Cy-Kill. If they lose, the evil GoBots will use Earth's resources to take over the entire Galaxy! Packed with excitement and mind-boggling GoBot technology, Kideo Video's GoBots is truly and Earth-shaking video event. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Kideo Video logo * Challenge of the GoBots intro * Start of Battle for Gobotron (1984) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Battle for Gobotron (1984) * Challenge of the GoBots closing credits * Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo (1979-1992) * LBS Communications logo * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) Closing (Rare 1986 release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Go-Bots-The-Original-Full-Length-Story-Childrens-Vhs.jpg Go-Bots-The-Original-Full-Length-Story-Childrens-Vhs-_57.jpg|Back cover Go-Bots-The-Original-Full-Length-Story-Childrens-Vhs-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Video clips Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Kideo Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:GoBots Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Karl-Lorimar Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo from 1979 to 1992 Category:LBS Communications Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987